Starlit Warrior
by apocalyptic harmony
Summary: Lucy joins Fairytail when she was younger and joins the Rajinshuu (Thunder Legion.) The Thunder Legion and team Natsu have swapped personalities.
1. the meeting

Chapter 1

* * *

A young lone woman was seen walking towards Hargeon, stumbling slightly, cursing and then walking on as if nothing had happened. She wore a cloak that covered her head, shading her face so that her eyes couldn't be seen. You could hear the soft clicking of heels against the cobbled floor as she walked.

A gust of wind blew against her, the cloak flew back like a super hero cape, exposing her outfit and knocking the hood off of her head exposing her golden locks and golden brown eyes and young face. She wore a black top that fell just below her navel with the words 'warrior' in white and gold calligraphy. Black skinny jeans covered her legs, except for the areas where rips exposed her pale skin. On her feet, she wore black ankle boots. A black belt with a key ring filled with 7 silver keys, 11 gold keys, 10 white keys and 10 black keys.

She walked until she came across a magic store and she removed her cloak and hung it over her arm whilst running her fingers through her blonde tresses.

"Hello there miss, how may I help you?" The clerk at the counter asked her.

"Uhm… do you by any chance have any gate keys, like celestial, angel or demon?" the girl asked timidly.

"Ah, we have one silver celestial key and one demon key would you like me to bring them out for you?" The clerk asked her with a kind smile.

"Yes please, if it isn't too much of a nuisance for you." The girl blurted out, blushing slightly.

A minute or so of rummaging around later the man returned with two slightly dusty boxes in his hands.

"Here you go. Oh, I also found this white key, not sure what it's for though." He says while pulling a single white key out of his aprons pocket and placing it on the counter beside the two boxes for the girl to look at.

"The Silver one is Nikola the little dog and the black one is Cerberus the guardian, I'm not sure what the white one is though." The young teen gushed in awe, exuberant about the idea of getting two or maybe three keys in one day.

"I'll give them both to you for 10,000 gems and throw the white key in for free, maybe you can wear it for a necklace." He offers with a smile shocking the girl.

"Are you sure sir, I don't mind paying another thousand." she says, feeling slightly guilty at getting such an important object so cheaply.

"I'm sure, this shop seldom gets any mages coming in anymore, this town is mostly merchants and non-magic using folk." He explains while gesturing to the old shop with a sad smile.

"Thank you sir, and good luck with your shop!" The girl chirped with a small wave as she grabs the three keys, throws the gems down, with the extra 1,000 and skips out of the shop with a smile on her face.

 **Girls' pov**

 _Wow this is an angel key! I wonder who it is though_. My eyes scan over the key until they lock onto a small carving of a halo over a pair of folded wings _*gasp* this is an archangel these are rarer than the zodiac keys!_

I walk forwards, my eyes focused on my key-ring that refuses to open. It finally opens, after a minute of struggling and I smile, slip my new keys on and make a mental reminder to make contracts with them later before re-clasping the keyring.

"omg, Becky have you heard that Laxus _the_ Laxus Dreyar and the Thunder Legion are in town today after a mission they just completed!"

"omg Sarah yeah I like totally did, they are so cool and Laxus-sama is so good looking!"

I slowly walk towards the crowd of people until I see the object of every bodies fascination. The only female in the group fanning herself. There is something other worldly about her, possibly a fairy mage, she looked like a fairy, all she needed was a pair of wings and she would be set. One of the males had green hair to about his shoulders so glossy that it put hers to, _which products does he use?_ He looked very strict, possibly a rune mage, I looked at his rapier. Yep definitely a rune mage. Another of the males had a jester's outfit on and a visor with five small totem dolls flying around him. Seith mage, no doubt about it. His tongue flapped out as he laughed at something the girl said. On his tongue was a symbol I would recognise anywhere.

Fairy tail…

The last male, a very tall intimidating looking individual whose presence screamed masculinity and leadership. He must be Laxus and the other three the thunder legion.

I stood there staring at the people who were obviously older than me by about 2 years and Laxus about 5 years, they continued walking towards the train station, when I realised I just happened to be in the way, yet my legs wouldn't move. I just stumbled and fell into the woman of the group who looked at me in shock

"oh my goodness I am so, so, so sorry!" I ramble while slowly getting back up.

"It's alright, are you okay" the woman asked with a kind smile on her face.

 _How embarrassing_

 _"_ ugh yeah but I'm kinda lost, I'm trying to find a guild because I'm, well a wizard, uhm I mean mage…well done Lucy make yourself look like an idiot" I muttered the last part to myself, nobody could hear it anyway

Oops I forgot

My name is Lucifer star Heartfilia, yes I know my name sounds like a boy but I am actually named after the demon Lucifer, flattering I know. I am 13 years old and I left my father's house to join fairy tail. My father was against it, so I ran away, I wanted to be free like mama had been, not a caged animal, sold off to the highest bidder.

"ie…die…ndie…ondie…londie…BLONDIE!" a voice screams right in my face causing me to once again jump back and fall on my rump. _Well done Lucy._

"uhm… sorry about that, so what were you saying?" I ask incredibly embarrassed.

"Why do I sense so much magic power from you?" the older blonde asks me.

"I don't know sparkplug, I'm only a key summoner. And for your information YOU'RE BLONDE AS WELL!"

"she got you there bossman." The seith mage comments.

I look at the other two and see that the fairy mage is trying not to laugh while the rune mage is deep in thought.

"*gasp* as in you can summon not only celestial spirits but angels and demons"

"yeah… it's not that strong like rune, seith, fairy or-"

I push out my magic, letting it feel Laxus'. His magic is exceptionally strong and old with it, beastly but not like take over magic. Must be dragon slaying, now I just gotta find out which element. I close my eyes and look at what his magic looks like. It sparks angrily. Lightning, of course. I open my eyes smile and finish my sentence

"- or lightning dragon slayer, second gen. but, yeah it's kinda strong. Holder magic is hard, because every single breath the spirit takes pulls on our magic so yeah" I finish nonchalantly with a shrug

All four of them looked at me with mouths agape.

"uhm, did I do anything wrong, sorry!" I exclaim, bowing.

"I like you kid" stated a deep voice, I looked up to see Laxus smiling down at before he ruffled my hair.

"you're from fairy tail, right?" I ask hopefully, although I already knew.

"yeah kid, the one and only." Laxus stated proudly.

"we are the thunder legion, my name is Evergreen, the oaf with the big tongue over there is Bickslow, the one with the green hair is Freed and the big guy behind me is Laxus"

Evergreen introduced before nodding at me as if to ask what my name was.

"Oh, my name I Lucifer but you can call me Lucy." I said quickly

"Miss Lucy, you are named after a demon? How rude." Freed asked.

"My father called me it after he saw me summon a demon" I said, my eyes down cast "but then my mama called me it as a joke, until she died" I finished off, sniffling slightly. I was quickly embraced by the fairy mage as she soothed me, rocking me slightly.

"A real demon, like Cerberus?" Freed asked, looking slightly shocked

"yeah, matter of fact I just got Cerberus' key, would you want to see?" I offered as Evergreen let go of me, patting me on the head affectionately.

"yes! Please" he exclaimed before rubbing the side of his arm awkwardly.

I grab my keyring and sort through all of my keys feeling a pulse of warmth coming from Aquarius

 _Be careful brat_

"Hai, Hai, Aquarius they won't hurt me like he did, I hope" I telepathically whisper to the key. Finally, I see the key I was looking for in between Horologium and Nikola.

"Here you go Mr Freed" his eyes light up as they take in the key in my hand and quickly snatches it out of my hand

"Hey Lucifer, I just got an idea, would you want to join our guild?" Laxus says before adding "I'm sure gramps won't mind people sure will like you" while looking at Freed from the corner of his eye wearily.

"Are you sure people will like me, even with my nickname that the non-magic folk have given me?" I inquired

"uhm, it's was something like warrior of stars?"

"Warrior of stars… holder mage…Wait your starlit warrior as in the celestial wizard with nearly all of the zodiac keys, the one that the king of the celestial sprits calls dear friend?" Freed exclaimed. "uhm, people found out about that, I'm gonna have to talk to Jason about that?"

Once again they stared at me with mouths agape, eyes wide.

All of a sudden I was thrown over somebodies' shoulder with five giggling wooden blocks whacking me in the head.

"you my friend, are coming with us to fairy tail!" I look around to see Evergreen and Bickslow snickering. I sense an incredibly dark aura and look over to see Freed with his hair flying up behind him, surrounded in a dark purple and back cloud

 **Evergreen pov**

"Laxus," Freed warned, staring at the blonde duo.

" yes Freed?" Laxus asked, jolting Lucy up and down on his shoulder, making her squeal before thumping him on the back with her fists.

"I would very much appreciate if you put my- the spirits kings friend down" Freed explained _, I totally caught that slip up._

"yeah sure, good idea Freed, don't wanna be stabbed or anything" Laxus joked, obviously not knowing the real reason of Freed's anger.

"uhm… anyway! Everybody grab on I can't be bothered to take the train"

Lucy shot me a confused look as I motioned for her to take my hand, _she is adorable and so young to have such a large magical presence, I mean she could only be around 12 or 13 years old._ She grabbed my hand and then I grabbed Laxus, Freed grabbed Lucy's other hand and he then grabbed Bickslow who had his totems inside his jacket while his other hand grabbed Laxus. Basically we were standing in a circle holding hands or with the boys grabbing each other's wrists.

I felt a tingling sensation run through my body and I felt my magic reach out to it, feeling it surround me and warm me. Although I had done this many times with Laxus because he really didn't want people to know about his motion sickness and he loved making a big entrance to the guild. He is so ridiculous sometimes but at least he doesn't kick the door down like some people love to do *cough cough* Team Erza *cough cough*

Everybody is worried about Team Erza they are rarely ever in the guild because they are always on s-class missions but whenever they are in the guild they are horrible to whoever they deem weak, such as Levy, Warren or Wakaba. Erza is probably the worst, just because she had a crap childhood she thinks that everybody should baby her but nearly everybody here has bad pasts or comes from a broken family.

Take me as an example; my family never wanted me when they found out I was a girl with magic. They wanted a boy and they thought that magic was evil. When I first cast my stone eyes it was only on a mouse but my mother still beat me until I was black and blue, I passed out and the spell stopped. Laxus found me in the middle of the road, where my mother had left me, bleeding to death. He brought me to fairy tail, a family. Not only that but he saved me, I owe my life to him. Freed and Bicklsow's stories are nearly the same but Bicks probably had it the worst out of us except Laxus.

When I opened my eyes, I found us outside the guild which I now call home. I looked to my right to see Lucy looking up at the guild, most likely shocked. I slowly walk towards her and wrap my arm around her shoulders _wow she has toned arms; I must ask what she does to work out_

"It's amazing isn't it?" she turns towards me and nods her head furiously _seriously she is absolutely adorable_

 **Lucy pov**

I looked back at Laxus, Freed and Bickslow.

"So uhm… Are we gonna go in or just wait out here?"

"We are waiting for something, ugh, here he comes." Just as Laxus had finished the sentence a very small old man opened the door and ran towards us. On his way he grabbed one of Bickslow's totems and they flew him up towards Laxus where he let go to land on his shoulders.

"My boy! You've returned, I thought you would never come back!" The obviously crazy old man cried hysterically

"Calm down gramps, we don't want you to have a heart attack, I've brought a new member" Laxus replied to the elderly man as he tried pulling him off his shoulders to no avail.

"A new member you say? Where?" As he asked that, his dark eyes scanned the area before landing on me "Ooh Laxus, she is a pretty one!"

"Uhm… Hi?" _what the hell am I supposed to say?_

"So, young one what is your name and how did you meet my Laxus?" I guess I said the right thing because he is smiling.

"No gramps, before you say anything I will not date her"

"*sweat drop* Uhm… my name is Lucifer, as in the demon, but you can call me Lucy. And I met Laxus when I walked into Evergreen today at Hargeon." I say hoping that he won't realize I didn't say my last name

"full name dear." fuck…

"Uhm…"

"Dearie, none of us will judge you for anything that your family has done in the past and only I want to know because I am the master but I will keep in confidential. Fairy tail is a family and we all stick together as a family even if your one didn't because that is the fairy tail way"

"Heartfilia" I mumble "Lucifer Star Heartfilia" _please don't recognise it please don't recognise it please don't-_

"Heartfilia!" Laxus screeched as he dramatically fell to the ground with the old man still sat on his shoulders. "Help meeee!" The old man squealed.

The door to the guild swung open once again to see the silhouettes of a group of four people walking out. Two girls and two boys.

"Ugh you absolute idiots. Are you still fooling around with the old man, huh? No surprise really after all you have nothing better to do" A woman with long red hair sneered at the group outside the guild.

"Or any other, _nakama_ ," she added, scoffing at the word

Her eyes scanned the area until they landed on me. Her eyes lit up

"You're going to join my team, your strong." She stated before looking at the master "You are going to stamp her then join her to my team" _don't I get a choice in this? Ah screw it, I'm not doing it anyway._

"No" I reply cool and calm, _I hope_

"What?" she exclaims in bemusement as she whips her head towards me with fury in her eyes

*gulp*

"I'm sorry but I quite clearly said no, because I don't want to be in your team. I want to join the thunder legion" I said, thankful that I didn't stutter.

"Why?" one of the boys said as he stepped out of the guild to see that he had pink hair _is that even natural? Who would die their hair pink? Especially a guy_.

*sigh* I really do hate when this happens to me, I release my seal that helps me do the summoning spells like Urano Metria. I feel my hair lifting up and I am sure that my eyes are glowing gold like they normally do whenever I do this

"Did. I Fucking. Stutter?"

The second man laughed as he saw Natsu fall under the pressure of my magic

"She got you good salamander *puts hands together* * looks at me* now I don't want to have to force you little girly to come with us, I don't care about 'your flying hair and changing eye colour' magic trick but you will join our Team and if I have to, I will hurt you *sigh* I hate hurting kids"

"Ice Make; cocoon!" He shouts as a bubble of spiky ice surrounds me as the thunder legion look on in horror.

*smirk*

"demon fire; melt" I whisper as black fire slowly surrounds my hand and I punch the ice that surrounds me making it shatter on impact. _aww is that it?_

 **Nobody's pov**

"Bruh. What a weak spell."

She says with a pout as she punches the ice mage in the face effectively knocking him out. The last shadowed mage gasped as she saw her teammate go flying and crash into the wall. She throws herself at Lucy screaming

"You bitch!" The now visible white haired, causing Lucy to sigh and wonder what she had done to deserve this. She extended her fist and braced her feet, waiting for the cat girl to slam into it.

"Lisanna!" the pink haired male shouted. Then he turned to Lucy with an evil glint in his eyes

"FIRE DRAGON— "he was cut off by my foot hitting him in the face

"Lucy kick!"

 **Lucy's pov**

Slow clapping and a low, stretched out whistle was heard as I finished knocking those three out and straightened myself and sorted my outfit out. I turn to see the red haired woman leaning against the door frame with a predatory smirk on her lips as she clapped for me almost venomously. If that was even possible.

"Well, since you managed to take them out I guess it's my turn"

"Erza." The old man on the floor underneath Laxus warned her _. Why haven't they gotten up yet?_

"Oh shut up old man! Let me have some fun, sit back and enjoy the show Equip; Heavens wheel! Dance my swords"

Ah… so this is the mighty Titania that fairy tail is famous for. She has a simple magic really, after all I have also learnt it, just with my own little twist to it

"Equip; angel armour!" A bright light surrounded me which caused her to cover her eyes along with everyone ese. I knew exactly what I looked like because I have seen pictures, this armour is probably the reason for my nickname. I had a golden halo above my hair that was now a lighter shade of blonde which faded into white at the ends. I had on a swimsuit piece that exposed my stomach which made me slightly uncomfortable with a small tight skirt with a slit up either side of the leg _How does she not mind exposing so much skin?_ On my back I had a pair of angel wings that were as long as I was tall and could be used to protect me from any physical attacks or as a cocoon to sleep in, _which I had done plenty of times before…_

What was weird about this armour though, was that the weapon that it came with was my scythe of darkness which I had lovingly called 'Shi no hakobi-te' which meant 'bringer of death' although I love this weapon I really think that it should switch places with the blade of my demon armour which I have called 'Hikari no hakobi-te' which means 'bringer of light' since for some reason it can only cast light attacks.

Anyway…

Back to the stupid redhead that was currently looking shocked that I had the same magic. Her shock melted into a smug look as she noticed the dark blade in my hand

"Equip; Black Wing Armour" she exclaimed as her outfit changed into something even more revealing. _wow what a_ _slut._

"You know, you're never going to get a boyfriend if you flash that to everyone and anyone"

"Shut the fuck up you bitch and bow to me!" She screamed

"sorry, but I don't get on my knees for anyone like some people" I said with a smirk and a pointed look in her direction.

"oooh" Bickslow said while cackling.

She ran towards me, mortification and revenge swimming in her eyes although her face only showed bloodlust. Warrior mode. That's what I like to call it, as she ran I charged up a small plasma ball and shot it towards her, hitting her in the stomach and knocking her out. The smell of burnt flesh filling the air, causing me to hold my nose in disgust.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, can I get my mark now?" I asked as I turned around, still in my armour to see Laxus staring at me with pride in his eyes, Evergreen scowling at Erza before sticking her tongue out, Bickslow looking between me and the group of mages on the floor repeatedly. As my gaze turns to Freed I see him blotting his nose for some reason, I call out to him

"Freed, are you okay?" as he looks up I guess he got hit by one of my attacks because then he passes out with a full on nose bleed.

 **Nobody's pov**

"Did he get hit by one of my attacks?" Lucy asked the group of older mages innocently before she equips into a different but very similar outfit to what she was wearing when they first met but this time the shirt was plain and stopped just above her belly button.

"Uhm… Yeah he did get hit sunshine, I'm just going to take him to the infirmary and we can get Mary to give you a stamp" Bickslow said as he grabbed Freed by his hair while his totems lifted up the mages back and dragged him into the guild hall.

"Right, well that was a brilliant welcome to the guild… Anyway come on you have to get your stamp and then you can join our team!" Evergreen exclaims as she drags Lucy into the guild leaving the grandson and grandfather standing there. _Nobody was going to tell Lucy that Freed got a nose bleed because of her skimpy outfit_


	2. interesting turn of events

Chapter 2

* * *

As Lucy enters the guild she is shocked to see that there is a large brawl going on with everybody involved, tables and chairs being thrown across the room and smashing against people, or the walls behind those lucky enough to dodge the flying furniture. Evergreen guides Lucy up to the bar and calls the barmaid.

"Hiya Mary!" she calls towards the brunette causing her to turn around to face Evergreen with a warm smile on her face and an empty mug of beer in her hand.

"Yes Ever?" she asked.

"New member" Ever says as she pushes Lucy towards her as she mouths 'Freed likes her' and points exaggeratedly to Lucy and then does a comical wink.

"Ah, where would you like your stamp honey?" She asks as she bends down to pick up the rubber stamp from the shelf inside the bar and leans towards Lucy with it poised at the ready.

"Uhm can I have it… in light green on my right hip please" she asks as she turns away so that her hip is in reach

"Of course, you can." Mary says as she places the stamp down on Lucy's stomach and when she lifts it she sees it has a purple outline, something that only happened to people once they became s-class. After they have the masters blessing, the outline of the stamp becomes purple, to show all members their status.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. First you beat up Team Erza without breaking a sweat and now you go straight to s-class!" Evergreen said while staring with wide eyes at Lucy's mark.

"Laxus look I got my mark!" Lucy squeals as she comes bounding over to the table where the thunder legion, minus Evergreen, was sitting.

"Yeah that's great Luigi" he said while not turning to face her so she couldn't see the shit-eating grin on his face.

"IT'S LUCY!" she yells as she whacks him on the top of his head repeatedly

"Yeah, sorry Luigi"

"Oh, I forgot. Mary was surprised about it having a purple outline" that got Laxus' attention. As well as everybody else in the guild

"Did you say that you have a purple outline Miss Lucy?" Freed asked curious.

"Uhm yeah" she mumbles, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"Fascinating" he mutters to himself

"Oi, sunshine, can we see? Unless you put it somewhere pervy like Evergreen did"

"Nah you can see" she says as she turns around to show them her hip with her lime green mark displayed proudly.

"Oi sunshine green really suits you. Don't you agree freed?" Bickslow asked while poking his tongue out at the very red rune mage

"U-Uhm yes, it appears that green is your colour" Freed manages to spit out before passing out from another nosebleed.

"Oi, sunshine. You might wanna wear longer shirts around lover boy here" Bickslow says as he kicks freed which causes him to groan and turn over

"Why?" Lucy asked innocently, oblivious to why Freed had passed out. "Is he okay?" she asked Laxus while pointing at the bloody mess on the floor.

"Yeah kid, he is just _fine_ " Laxus replied with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes although he was feeling a weird sense of protectiveness over the smaller blonde.

"Oh good…I thought that he was having perverted thought because of the fact that I got a mark in the same colour as his hair, thank god that he isn't" Lucy said while Laxus was trying not to burst out laughing at her innocence… Bickslow didn't try at all…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH _GOD_ SUNSHINE THAT IS THE FUNNIEST SHIT I'VE HEARD IN A LONG TIME!" he yells while rolling around on the ground, while holding his stomach laughing his ass off.

"Who broke Bickslow?" Levy asked Jet as she saw him rolling around, dying from laughter.

"The new girl, isn't she adorable?" Jet replied while looking at the small blonde who was staring at Bickslow in confusion.

 **Evergreen pov**

I walk over to where Lucy is with a strawberry milkshake because I think she will like it, a vanilla milkshake for me, a coke for Bicks a beer for Laxus and two cups of water for Freed.

I put everything on the table and place the strawberry milkshake in front of Lucy

"I thought you would like this" I say while ruffling her hair

"Thank you Ever-nee" she chirps before downing it.

"You're welcome Imouto-chan" I reply after a couple of seconds _Ever-nee?_

I turn to Freed who is still on the floor and tip one of the glasses of water over him, startling him in the process to make him sit up and scowl at me. I gave him a smile and a shrug of my shoulders before I sat down and talked to Lucy

 **Laxus pov**

… okay then wait since when did blondie call Ever Ever-nee?

Eh

We need to get her added to the team

I slowly get up, grab my beer and down it before walking towards gramps who was sitting on top of the bar talking to Mira who was sulking after destroying a forest on her latest mission

 **Lucy pov**

I'm already being accepted here

 _Mum I'm finally here, I've left father and built myself a new family. I'm free now._

 **Laxus pov**

"Oi gramps, little one over there needs to be added to our team."

"Ah yes Laxus, grab your team and meet me in the office where we can add her to the paper work" with that I turn around and jog over to the table.

"Yo, gramps said that we have to go to the office and add your name and abilities to the paperwork" I say once I get there

"Where is the office?" Lucy asks around a mouthful of milkshake. _How the fuck did she speak perfectly fine with that in her mouth?_

"Upstairs"

"ugghh the exercise I don't wanna do it" she whined so I did the only natural thing to do. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder with her kicking and screaming and all of the members of the guild laughing along

 **Evergreen pov**

I see Freed getting a bit agitated with the fact that Lucy and Laxus are already really friendly so I go over to him and try to calm his ass down with some facts, he loves those right?

"Don't worry Freed you can already see that they're like brother and sister."

"Like kinmanship?"

"Yeah. I researched with Levy about it a while ago and apparently dragon slayers choose one mate, one kin and they have their children and they are the most important people in their lives"

"So he chose her as his kin?"

"Yeah and she chose him as well"

"So they won't be going out?"

"No you over protective baby! And don't tell her I told you this… but I'm pretty sure that she likes you as well, just a little hint"

I say before jogging up the stairs to where master's office is, passing all of the other s-class members offices.

 **Freed pov**

As I jog to catch up to Evergreen and the others I hear Team Erza open the door and people try and stifling their laughter at the condition they are in, Lucy must have beat them up pretty good for them to be laughed at. we open masters' office to see Lucy sitting there blushing with Bickslow, Laxus and master sitting there with their mouths agape staring at her in what I can only guess is shock. I wonder what has gotten them so worked up. As I sit down I hear Ever asking what the matter is before master seems to snap out of the trance that he is in and answers

"It seems that little Lucy here seems to know the first master Mavis." He answers while smiling ridiculously shocking Freed and Evergreen.

"But she died years ago!" Freed exclaimed. Evergreen was about to say something before Lucy interrupted her

"uhm… I haven't met her but mama has, my mama was called Layla Vermillion before she married dad"

"FIRST MASTER IS YOUR GRANDMA!?" Evergreen screamed in shock

"uhm… yeah? I always called her Mavis though" she said slightly confused as why they were calling her grandma 'first master' and how they even knew of her. Probably because she married this person called Yuri…Something like that. Since Mavis didn't change her name she couldn't really use that to help remember what her grandpa's name was.

 **(A/N The family tree of the family Is that Mavis and Yuri married and had Makarov then Makarov and Porlyusica had Layla and Ivan and then they each had Laxus and Lucy, screwed up I know but… eh)**

"Okay, well now that we know that you are actually related to me and Laxus… *gasp* your mother is my daughter!"

"Yeah… hi gramps" Lucy said with a small wave "Can we get on with the Team thing please?" she said, uncomfortable under all of the stares she was getting from her grandpa and her cousin Laxus and his Team

"Yeah uhm sure dear, so just take this form to the bar and then once you're finished bring it back up here, or just sit down and answer them here" Makarov offered, obviously wanting to spend time with his new found granddaughter.

"uhm, I'll go down to the bar so I can get something to eat and a drink" Lucy replied after some thought. She grabbed the form and walked out of the office.

 **With master ~**

I can't believe that her mother is my Layla, I didn't even know that I had a Layla. I only knew about Ivan. But Porly was only pregnant once so they must've been twins otherwise I would've noticed the morning sickness and the extra moodiness.

I spun around in my chair and squealed about having found my long lost grandchild, Laxus has some family for when I die… but she is so young too. Layla's husband better be treating her right. Where is Layla? When she comes back I shall ask about her. I hope she hasn't gone bad like Ivan did. But what if she is dead. What would I do then? I suppose I won't be able to do anything but comfort Lucy and visit her grave. Shall I tell Porlyusica though?

I'm so happy to have found not just another new member, but a beautiful, strong girl. And Laxus won't be lonely, they look so similar yet also so different. Their personalities are quite similar as well, strong willed, kind and adorable. Laxus better look after her.

"WOOHOO!"

 **With Lucy~**

As I walk downstairs I pull a pen out of my pocket and start thinking about master and Laxus. _My family_. It feels so weird being able to say that because for so long the only family I have had was dad… But now I find out that I had a grandpa _and_ a cousin that I didn't even know about. I'm _so_ happy.

I sit down at the bar and look over the sheet, quite simple questions really but this is Fairy Tail and from what I've seen, Fairy Tail is never simple. There were ten questions on each side.

* * *

 **1-** **Full name**

 _Lucifer Star Vermillion Heartfilia_

 **2-** **Age**

 _12_

 **3-** **Magic ability**

 _Summon: angels, demons, celestial spirits_

 _Equip_

 _Star dress_

 _Partial summon_

Emotional summon

 **4-** **Birthday**

 _1st July_

 **5-** **Birthplace**

 _Heartfilia kozern, left wing infirmary_

 **6-** **Why you joined the guild**

 _Always dreamed of it_

 _Laxus invited me_

 **7-** **Team/ solo mage**

 _Thunder legion_

 **8-** **Reason for joining Team/ solo mage**

 _Laxus is cousin_

 _Ever-nee_

 _They found me- brought me to guild_

 **9-** **Mark**

 _Lime green right hip_

 **10-** **Preferred name?**

 _Lucy_

 **11-** **Ranking**

 _Not sure_

 **12-** **Mechanical limbs?**

 _none_

 **13-** **Weapons?**

 _Scythe of darkness- Shi no hakobi-te_

 _Whip- Fleuve d'étoiles_

 _Scythe of light- Hikari no hakobi-te_

 **14-** **Enemies?**

 _none_

 **15-** **Preferred Allies**

 _anyone_

 **16-** **Are you willing to kill animals or people if you have to?**

 _Animals – yes_

 _People – if I absolutely have to_

 **17-** **Allergies?**

 _None that I know of_

 **18-** **Weaknesses?**

 _Hand cuffs – fear_

 _Hand to hand combat_

 _Being alone_

 **19-** **What languages can you speak?**

 _French_

 _Spanish_

 _Welsh_

 _Gaelic_

 _Japanese_

 _English_

 _Troll_

 _Elven_

 _Animal (I can understand what animals say and vice versa)_

 _Snake (A/N like harry potter XP)_

 **20-** **Favourite sex position?**

 _Not comfortable answering this question_

* * *

After I had answered all of the questions I call Mary over and ask her about what I should answer for the 11th one.

"Mary, you know that my mark has a purple outline? Well, what should I put for the 11th question on this sheet?" I ask while waving it around

"Oh, since you have the outline but you haven't done the trial I have a feeling that you should ask master."

"Okay then, thanks. And uhm could I please have a chocolate brownie with a strawberry milkshake for when I come back down?" I ask while getting up to give the form back to mast- gramps. _I'm going to have to get used to that._

"Sure Lucy" Mary says as she goes out into the kitchen to prepare my food. I walk up the stairs and knock on masters' office door, waiting to be called in only to be met with a master on... _extended legs?_

"Ah, you have finished my child. well come on in" he exclaims excitedly while beckoning me in with his hand before shrinking his legs again, _ahh titan magic haven't seen that in a while..._

As we walk into the office I see that the pictures of him and Laxus have had a photo of me with my tongue out and a peace sign added to it.

"Ah, I see that you have noticed the modified photos, I used some magic to add you in"

Just then, Mary comes into the room with a tray full of two plates of brownies, a mug of beer and a strawberry milkshake.

"Hey Mary, what are you doing up here?"

"Bringing up the newbie her order and your hourly mug of beer." She deadpanned with one raised eyebrow. Gramps ignored the comment and beckoned her in before going to the form which I had put on his desk and looking over it

"so... Lucy, what is emotional summoning?" he asks, this is going to be hard to explain... it always is. _how did stacheface do it?_

"Uhm, each zodiac has an emotion that their magic power and themselves is connected to, I know that Leo is revenge and Sagittarius is chivalry, although that isn't really an emotion…" I trail off.

Gramps nodded after I finished my knock off version of stacheface's speech. Imma summon crux to see if he can explain it quicker.

"I'm going to summon one of my spirits that know allot more than I do in this subject, because I'm rubbish at explaining" I tell gramps while taking a key off of my key ring

"open gate of the southern cross; Crux!" I call out in the strongest voice I can. a light appears and when it has flooded out you can see grandpa crux snoozing.

"Hey there grandpa Crux, meet my real gramps Makarov Dreyar" I tell the spirit to wake him up which he does causing the snot bubble to pop, _ew._

"Ah, miss. Lucy dear it's been a while since you have summoned me. And hello Mr Dreyar, it's a pleasure to meet part of miss. Lucy's family. Now what can I do for you?"

 **Makarov pov**

"uhm, could you please explain emotional summoning to gramps for me, if you don't mind?" Lucy asked her spirit, uhm I believe that it is called Crux.

Fascinating, out of the four spirit mages that I have ever met she is the only one whose spirits actually seem to like her and don't cower in fear. The one from Bob's guild Karen, she is a nasty piece of work. I hear that she has Leo. She did have Aries as well I believe but Leo forced her to let her go.

"Emotional summoning is where you feel an emotion so strong that it takes over your magic and changes you slightly so that you can use the magic of the zodiac best suited for you when you are overcome by their particular emotion. You can only access this magic if you have 12 or all 13 of the zodiacs much like you have Miss Lucy. I believe that you only need Leo"

The voice of the informational spirit breaks me out of my thoughts. Wait, my grandchild has 12 of the 13 zodiacs. Wait what does he mean thirteen zodiacs the 13th key is just a myth isn't it?

"Lucy my child, can you show me your keys please" I ask. I see the panic in her face "I'm not going to take them I just want to look at them and ask Crux some further questions about your magic if you both don't mind

"yeah, that's fine with me gramps let me just ask Crux" "Crux, would it be all right if gramps asks you some questions, you would have to stay out longer but I promise I won't summon you for a while after so you can recover, I know that you aren't that good with staying out of your realm for a long period of your time" she pleads her spirit.

 **Narrator pov**

"Yes, Miss Lucy, I don't mind" Crux replied to his owner with a smile before turning back to Makarov with a questioning gaze which caused the wizard saint to remember what he wanted to know.

"Lucy darling, is it alright if I ask your spirit some questions in private?" He asked hoping that the young girl would agree so that he could find out about his daughter without upsetting his granddaughter

"Yeah sure gramps, just when Crux is searching he looks like he is asleep so don't get mad at him if he falls asleep after you ask him a question." The young blonde says with a smile before walking out of the office before adding "Don't keep him out too long gramps, he is older than you"

As soon as the girl is out of the room the wizard saint turns to the cross spirit and asks straight away

"What happened to my daughter Layla?" The cross spirit frowns slightly and gazes at him with a sympathetic look in his eyes before shaking his head and replying softly

"She had to close the eclipse gate using all of the zodiacs, which she didn't have at the time. She didn't have Aquarius so she used her own magic power as a substitute, which gave her magic deficiency disease of MDD for short, which killed her slowly and painfully" **(A/N I don't really know how Layla died but I think it was something like this, right?)**

Hearing his child had died caused him great pain, but the fact that she died slowly and painfully made it so much worse. He had just found out that he had a daughter and a granddaughter, only to find out that his daughter died in her house from a disease that is incurable unless a sky dragon gets to you. A dragon! They have been missing since the 7th of July x777! That was years ago!

He looked at the cross spirit with saddened eyes before they fell to the keys in his hands. The Silver and gold ones were obviously celestial keys, but what were the black, and white ones?

"what are the black, and white keys?" Makarov choked out from his suddenly very dry throat

"They are demon and angel keys. There is different types of angels and demons. Each set of keys has their own equivalent of zodiacs, the demons being the gates of Tartarus and the angels being the archangels. Then there are the Silver keys, and lower demons and angels, such as Cerberus and the principle angels. Cerberus guards the gateway to hell and the principle angels are the ones that help decide to do whether the right or wrong thing" Crux explained to the wizard saint, exciting him and making him worry about the keys that his granddaughter held.


	3. the oc's

**Full name**

\- Ashley Smoke

 **Gender**

-female

 **Age**

\- 14

 **Magic**

\- Fire demonslayer

 **Past**

\- Also went to the tower of heaven with Erza and she escaped but they never met. Team shadow gear found her passed out on the beach bleeding and nearly dead

\- Sacrificed herself so that her little sister wouldn't get taken to the tower of heaven (like angel did with yukino)

 **Pet**

\- No pet

 **Personality**

\- Shyer version of Natsu

 **Looks**

\- Green eyes

\- Black and red snap back worn backwards

\- Red pleated skirt with black waistband and black lace around the hem

\- Red knee high socks with black fire design

\- Black and red high tops (sparkly) w/ white laces

\- white fingerless gloves

 **Mark place**

\- red same place as Juvia, Mira and Lisanna after edolas arc

 **Hair**

\- pigtails like Wendy with white hairbands

\- bangs like Wendy

\- black with ginger ends (1/4 is ginger)

\- straight but ginger bit is curled

 **Family**

\- all dead

\- little brother somewhere (Wendy's age)

* * *

 **Full name**

\- Poppy

\- No last name

 **Gender**

-female

 **Age**

\- 12

 **Magic**

\- Earth make

\- Earth dragon slayer (1st gen)

 **Past**

\- Was an orphan

\- Taken in by Terrain the earth dragon

\- Dragon disappeared

\- While looking for her, Poppy found fairytail and joined

 **Pet**

\- Black exceed called sooty

 **Personality**

\- Sassy

\- Match maker

\- mischevious

 **Looks**

\- brown eyes

\- black jeans with rips on the knees

\- white top with picture of the earth in black and white

\- Black high tops w/ green laces

\- green teardrop earings

 **Mark place**

\- same place as Cana in really light brown (caramel colour)

 **Hair**

\- emerald green

\- waist length

\- side bangs

\- really curly

\- brown bits

 **Family**

\- dragon Terrain

\- no parents

\- **(A/N there may be a sibling later on)**

* * *

 **Full name**

\- Hunter Ace

 **Gender**

\- male

 **Age**

\- 20

 **Magic**

\- Hunting magic (following scent, finding their presence and feeling movement from miles away)

\- heat vision

\- mind reading

 **Past**

\- His parents got killed by zeref cultists

\- Him and his two sisters joined fairytail to get stronger for get rid of dark guilds to stop other people's families dying because of cultists

 **Pet**

\- Pure white dire wolf called ice

 **Personality**

\- loud

\- Funny

\- mischevious

 **Looks**

\- black eyes

\- white t-shirt

\- black jeans with chains

\- black leather jacket

\- black sneakers

-silver ring on his right index finger

 **Mark place**

\- back of his neck in grey

 **Hair**

\- like Zeref but Silver coloured

 **Family**

\- two younger sisters

\- dead parents

* * *

 **Name**

\- Fern Ace

 **Gender**

\- Female

 **Age**

\- 16

 **Magic**

\- Flower magic (like kamika from the executioners in the gmg/eclipse arc just with petals instead of paper)

\- flower make

 **Past**

\- Parents were killed by zeref cultists

\- Fern and her brother and sister joined fairytail to get stronger for get rid of dark guilds to stop other people's families dying because of cultists

 **Pet**

\- Brown dire wolf called cocoa

 **Personality**

\- Really like Erza in the actual manga so

\- Leader

\- Strict

\- Bossy

\- Kind

\- changes mood really quickly

 **Looks**

\- Black eyes

\- Black leggings

\- white crop top with a picture of a fern tree on the front

\- Black cardigan

\- Black flats

\- Silver ring on right middle finger

 **Mark place**

\- Back of neck in pastel green

 **Hair**

\- Pastel green pixie cut covering one eye

 **Family**

\- Older brother

\- Younger sister

\- Dead parents

* * *

 **Name**

\- Pippa Ace

 **Gender**

\- Female

 **Age**

\- 10

 **Magic**

\- Nightmare illusion

\- Shadow make

 **Past**

\- Parents were killed by zeref cultists

\- Pippa and her brother and sister joined fairytail to get stronger for get rid of dark guilds to stop other people's families dying because of cultists

 **Pet**

\- Black dire wolf pup called shadow

 **Personality**

\- Serious at times

\- shy

\- has a really dark side when fern or hunter are threatened

\- really like Wendy

\- clumsy

 **Looks**

\- Black eyes

\- Black skirt

\- White knee high socks with black bows at the top

\- Black crop top with the words 'just die already' on the back

\- Black flats

\- Silver ring on right ring finger

 **Mark place**

\- Back of neck in black

 **Hair**

\- Black and Silver high pony tail to her waist

 **Family**

\- Older brother

\- Older sister

* * *

 **Name**

\- Mary Chamber

 **Gender**

\- Female

 **Age**

\- 35

 **Magic**

\- Lightning make

 **Past**

\- Used to be in blue Pegasus but left to be with her husband

\- Got pregnant so couldn't do missions so Makarov let her be the barmaid and pays her

 **Pet**

\- No pet

 **Personality**

\- Serious at times

\- Mumsy

\- has a really dark side when her bar is threatened

\- obsessive

\- O.C.D with cleanliness

\- kind

\- clumsy

 **Looks**

\- white and pale blue summer dress to her knees and white tights

or

\- pale blue top and white shorts/jeans with white knee high socks

\- white flats

 **Mark place**

\- Inside of wrist in lilac

 **Hair**

\- Light brown in a bun

 **Family**

\- Husband

\- One child

* * *

 **Name**

\- Mark Chamber

 **Gender**

\- Male

 **Age**

\- 37

 **Magic**

\- Storm magic

 **Past**

\- Normal family

\- Wife was in blue Pegasus but convinced her to join fairytail

 **Pet**

\- No pet

 **Personality**

\- Crazy uncle like

\- has a really dark side when needed

\- laid back

\- always calms down Mary when someone messes with her bar

\- funny

\- clumsy

 **Looks**

\- white muscle top

\- black jeans

\- goggles on top of his head

\- brown combat boots

 **Mark place**

\- Inside of wrist in yellow

 **Hair**

\- Really dark blue

\- Same style as Romeo after Tenrou

 **Family**

\- wife

\- One child

* * *

 **Name**

\- Robin Chamber

 **Gender**

\- Female

 **Age**

\- Wendy's age

 **Magic**

\- Storm make (weird mix of parents magic)

 **Past**

\- Normal family

 **Pet**

\- No pet

 **Personality**

\- Cute little sister to everybody in the guild

\- has a really dark side when needed

\- laid back

\- funny

\- clumsy

 **Looks**

\- blue strapless top

\- white jeans

\- goggles on top of her head

\- brown ankle boots

 **Mark place**

\- Inside of wrist in silver

 **Hair**

\- Brown with blue highlights

\- Shoulder length

\- fringe

 **Family**

\- parents

* * *

 **Name**

-serenity

 **Gender**

-female

 **Age**

-12

 **Magic**

\- peace dragon slayer

 **Past**

-orphan

-dragon serena took her in

-dragon left her

\- while searching for serena, got attacked and master saved her life

 **Pets**

\- white exceed with lilac spot over her eye called peace

 **Personality**

\- sweet

-shy

-kind

-clumsy

\- laid back

 **Looks**

\- pale blue eyes

-sliver cold shoulder top

\- white jean shorts

\- white thigh high boots

\- necklace with pale blue pendant

\- white belt made of serena's (her dragon) scales

 **Mark place**

\- shiny white

-left shoulder

 **Hair**

\- waist length

\- silvery white

\- side bangs

 **Family**

\- dragon serena

\- dead parents


	4. family

Freed pov

As we run to catch up to Laxus and the others we hear Team Erza open the door and people try and stifling their laughter at the condition they are in. we open masters' office to see Lucy sitting there blushing with Bickslow, Laxus and master sitting there with their mouths agape staring at her in what I can only guess is shock. I wonder what has gotten them so worked up. As I sit down I hear Ever asking what the matter is before master seems to snap out of the trance that he is in and answers

"it seems that little Lucy here seems to know the first master Mavis" he answers while smiling ridiculously shocking Freed and Evergreen.

"but she died years ago!" Freed exclaimed. Evergreen was about to say something before Lucy interrupted her

"uhm… I haven't met her but mama has, my mama was called Layla Vermillion before she married dad"

"FIRST MASTER IS YOUR GRANDMA!?" Evergreen screamed in shock

"uhh… yeah? I always called her mavis though"

she said slightly confused as why they were calling her grandma 'first master' and how they even knew her. Probably because she married this person called yuri… _what was it?_ Since mavis didn't change her name she couldn't really use that to help remember what her grandpa's name was.

(A/N the family tree of the family Is that mavis and yuri married and had Makarov then Makarov and Porlyusica had Layla and Ivan and then they each had Laxus and Lucy, screwed up I know but… eh)

"okay, well now that we know that you are actually related to me and Laxus… *gasp* your mother is my daughter!"

"yeah… hi gramps" Lucy said with a small wave "can we get on with the Team thing please?" she said uncomfortable under all of the stares she was getting from her grandpa and her cousin Laxus and his team

"yeah uhm sure dear, so just take this form to the bar and then once you're finished bring it back up here, or just sit down and answer them here" Makarov offered, obviously wanting to spend time with his new found granddaughter.

"uhm, I'll go down to the bar so I can get something to eat and a drink" Lucy replied after some thought. She grabbed the form and walked out of the office.

With master ~

I can't believe that her mother is my Layla, I didn't even know that I had a Layla. I only knew about Ivan. But Porly was only pregnant once so they must've been twins otherwise I would've noticed the morning sickness and the extra moodiness.

I spun around in my chair and squealed about having found my long lost grandchild, Laxus has some family for when I die… but she is so young too. Layla's husband better be treating her right. Where is Layla? When she comes back I shall ask about her. I hope she hasn't gone bad like Ivan did. But what if she is dead. What would I do then? I suppose I won't be able to do anything but comfort Lucy and visit her grave. Shall I tell Porlyusica though?

I'm so happy to have found not just another new member, or my grandchild but a rich one _as well_. Think about being able to pay off our debt and being able to repair the guild and upgrade the infirmary.

"WOOHOO!"

With Lucy~

As I walk downstairs I pull a pen out of my pocket and start thinking about master and Laxus. _My family_. It feels so weird being able to say that because for so long the only family I have had was dad… But now I find out that I had a grandpa _and_ a cousin that I didn't even know about. I'm _so_ happy.

I sit down at the bar and look over the sheet, quite simple questions really but this is fairy tail and from what I've seen, fairy tail is never simple. There were ten questions on each side. _let's do this_

* * *

1- Full name

 _Lucifer Star Vermillion Heartfilia_

2- Age

 _12_

3- Magic ability

 _Summon: angels, demons, celestial spirits_

 _Equip_

 _Star dress_

 _Partial summon_

 _Emotional summon_

4- Birthday

(A/N I'm changing her birthday for a reason)

 _27th November_

5- Birthplace

Heartfilia kozern, left wing infirmary

6- Why you joined

 _Always dreamed of it_

 _Laxus invited me_

7- Team

 _Thunder legion_

8- Reason for joining Team

 _Laxus is cousin_

 _Ever-nee_

9- Mark

 _Pale green right hip_

10- Preferred name?

 _Lucy_

11- Ranking

 _Not sure_

12- Mechanical limbs?

 _none_

13- Weapons?

 _Scythe of darkness- Shi no hakobi-te_

 _Whip-_ _Fleuve d'étoiles_

 _Scythe of light- Hikari no hakobi-te_

14- Enemies?

 _none_

15- Preferred Allies

 _anyone_

16- Are you willing to kill animals or people if you have to?

 _Animals – yes_

 _People – if I absolutely have to_

17- Allergies?

 _None that I know of_

18- Weaknesses?

 _Hand cuffs – fear_

 _Being alone_

19- What languages can you speak?

 _French_

 _Spanish_

 _Welsh_

 _Gaelic_

 _Japanese_

 _English_

 _Troll_

 _Elven_

 _Animal (I can understand what animals say and vice versa)_

 _Snake_ (A/N like harry potter XP)

20-

Favourite sex position?

 _Not comfortable answering this question_

* * *

After I had answered all of the questions I call Mary over and ask her about what I should answer for the 11th one.

"Mary, you know that my mark has a purple outline? Well, what should I put for the 11th question on this sheet?" I ask while waving it around

"oh, since you have the outline but you haven't done the trial I have a feeling that you should ask master."

"okay then, thanks. And uhm could I please have a chocolate brownie with a strawberry milkshake for when I come back down?" I ask while getting up to give the form back to mast- gramps. _I'm going to have to get used to that._

"Sure Lucy" Mary says as she goes out into the kitchen to prepare my food. I walk up the stairs and knock on masters' office door, waiting to be called in only to be met with a master on... _extended legs?_

"ah, you have finished my child. well come on in" he exclaims excitedly while beckoning me in with his hand before shrinking his legs again, ahh titan magic haven't seen that in a while...

as we walk into the office I see that the pictures of him and Laxus have had a photo of me with my tongue out and a peace sign added to it. but only papa has a photo of me like that... unless mas- gramps spoke to him

"ah, I see that you have noticed the modified photos and yes I have spoken to your father and asked him to send me a photo of you after I explained who I was before you ask if I am actually a pervert which I'm not"

"LIAR! SHOW HER YOUR THIRD DRAWER ON THE LEFT!" Mary screams as she comes into the office with a beer, a brownie and a strawberry milkshake. gramps blanched and looked towards the doorframe where Mary was leaning with the items in hand

"oh...h-hi M-M-Mary... what are y-you doing up here?" He asked obviously terrified of the woman.

"Bringing up the newbie her order and your hourly mug of beer" she deadpanned with one raised eyebrow. Gramps ignored the comment and beckoned her in before going to the form which I had put on his desk and looking over it

"so... Lucy, what is emotional summoning?" he asks, _this is going to be hard to explain... it always is. how did stacheface do it?_

"uhm, each zodiac is goes with a certain emotion. Uhm Aries is sadness and fear. I've heard that Leo is pride and Virgo is... Virgo is a weird case because she doesn't have emotions but her emotion, I think is something like revenge or as she calls it 'punishment' so if she ever asks that. Do not agree"

gramps nodded after I finished my knock off version of stacheface's speech. Imma summon crux to see if he can explain it quicker

"I'm going to summon one of my spirits that know allot more then I do in this subject, because I'm rubbish at explaining" I tell gramps while taking a key off of my key ring

"open gate of the southern cross; Crux!" I call out in the strongest voice I can. a light appears and when it has flooded out you can see grandpa crux snoozing.

"Hey there grandpa Crux, meet my real gramps Makarov Dreyar" I tell the spirit to wake him up which he does causing the snot bubble to pop, _ew_

"Ah, miss. Lucy dear it's been a while since you have summoned me. And hello Mr Dreyar, it's a pleasure to meet part of miss. Lucy's family. Now what can I do for you?"

Makarov pov

"uhm, could you please explain emotional summoning to gramps for me, if you don't mind?" Lucy asked her spirit, uhm I believe that it is called Crux. Fascinating, out of the four spirit mages that I have ever met she is the only one whose spirits actually seem to like her and don't cower in fear. The one from bob's guild Karen, she is a nasty piece of work. I hear that she has Leo. She did have Aries as well I believe but Leo forced her to let her go.

"Emotional summoning is where you feel an emotion so strong that it takes over your magic and changes you slightly so that you can use the magic of the zodiac best suited for you. You can only access this magic if you have 12 or all 13 of the zodiacs much like you have Miss Lucy. I believe that you only need Leo"

The voice of the informational spirit breaks me out of my thoughts. Wait, my grandchild has 12 of the 13 zodiacs. Wait what does he mean thirteen zodiacs the 13th key is just a myth isn't it?

"Lucy my child, can you show me your keys please" I ask. I see the panic in her face "I'm not going to take them I just want to look at them and ask Crux some further questions about your magic if you both don't mind

"yeah, that's fine with me gramps let me just ask Crux" "crux, would it be all right if gramps asks you some questions, you would have to stay out longer but I promise I won't summon you for a while after."

"Yes Miss Lucy, I don't mind"


	5. demons wrath and death

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Time skip 4 weeks**

* * *

Lucy and the rest of the thunder legion were going on their first mission and they were ecstatic. It was a simple mission. Defeat a group of bandits that are terrorizing a village. A reward of 1 million jewel and a Silver key. Of course that what was sealed the deal..

 **Freed pov**

As we sit on the train towards Lillyville, I'm opposite Lucy who is currently asleep. She looks so beautiful. The sun is shining on her, making her golden hair shine and giving her an almost ethereal look. Her long black eyelashes are fluttering on her cheek as her nose scrunches up adorably. I shouldn't be feeling this way about her, it's wrong and Laxus would kill me if he found out how I felt about his cousin. Not to mention his kin due to his dragon slaying magic.

She doesn't seem to be showing any interest in me anyway, no matter what Ever told me when she joined. She's just like Mira, when she isn't being evil that is, Mira loves to match make. Mira, Mary Ever and Cana are all evil when they set their minds to it and decide that a pair of complete strangers are actually secret lovers, with their knowing smiles, that mischievous glint in their eyes and their whispering while blatantly staring at you.

 _It's terrifying!_

Lucy was so excited about this mission, the first mission we're taking as a Team. Although we were a Team for about a year before, it seems full now that Lucy is here. Bickslow and Evergreen seem happier and Laxus is definitely more kind to everyone, if that was even possible. Although he loves to start a good brawl, then again he would gladly stop one if Lucy happened to get dragged into it. Lucy will happily jump into a brawl headfirst and if Laxus pulled her out, she just starts it again behind his back.

 **Time skip to the mission**

"so, you're the mages that are here to take the mission I sent out?" the short mayor asked as his butler polished his shoes with a miserable look on his face.

"uhm yeah, my names Lucifer, this is Freed, the big guy is Laxus she is Evergreen and the nutter is Bickslow." Lucy introduced while pointing at her teammates.

"Lucifer? As in Lucifer from fairy tail, as in _the_ starlit warrior?" the mayor asked looking at Lucy in a scrutinizing way, not believing that such a small person could have such an impressive title.

"Why does nobody believe that it's me?" Lucy whined. Not understanding how famous she actually was. It was quite incredible actually; for somebody so young and innocent looking to have built up such a noticeable reputation, especially without letting it go to her head like most people do as soon as they get slightly famous.

The Team chuckled at the youngest members' misery and the mayor ignored the situation. The room was silent for a while, the only sound to be heard was the slight squeaking of the wet rag the butler was using to polish the mayors already sparkling shoes.

"so, now we have introduced ourselves, can you explain the job for us please?" Laxus asked, taking his leaders role.

"yes of course, recently there has been multiple attacks on us; such as thefts, murder and young girls going missing. some groups of young women had been coming to me, saying they had managed to escape and that they had been raped and some of the girls who wouldn't cooperate with the bandits would be killed. I need for you to eradicate the bandits, I don't want them dead so that they can't harm any more people" the mayor coughed slightly before starting again. "They are magic using bandits but definitely not s-class material, just the amount of them is what worries me for such a small, young Team such as yourselves, especially with your two fe-"

The mayors sentence was cut short when Lucy's hair went flying up as she donned her Cerberus partial summon.

She had on a black leather corset like top that pushed her small breasts up. The corset was lined in brown fur and was laced up at the back. Her trousers were skin tight leather shorts also lined in fur. She was barefoot but she wore a single anklet around her left ankle. On her back was a bow and quiver holding the arrows. On her head were two small, dark brown ears and her brown eyes had changed to red.

The thunder legion hadn't seen her partial summons in action yet so they were just as shocked as the mayor and his butler but they hid it. Didn't want to seem like they had no clue what their partners magic was… which they totally did… Ish.

The mayors jaw dropped to the ground as his gaze landed on Lucy who was growling at him, she was hunkered down into a lower position so that she could attack if necessary, her right hand resting on her keys, ready to summon any spirits for back up.

Before Lucy could pounce on the mayor (with the shiny shoes) Laxus picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Them being kin made him part of her pack, which they had discovered about a week ago, when Cerberus told her. The scent calmed her down almost instantly and she lost her Cerberus partial summon, surprising the mayor but putting a smile on the thunder legions faces. Laxus' magic had chosen well.

After they had been told about the bandits and where to find them they set off towards the forest.

"Of course, the evil bandits are hiding in the deep dark woods with evil creatures and lots of spiders" Lucy complained from her place on Bickslow's shoulders. She had twisted her ankle tripping on a root when she was running and suddenly stopped to look at a flower.

"Shut up sunshine" Bickslow groaned, she had been whining and complaining for half an hour, about anything from the weather to her ankle to why unicorns didn't exist.

Suddenly there was a twig snapping a couple feet away from them, Lucy growled as she equipped into her dark armour with her 'Hikari no hakobi-te' blade. As she jumped off of Bickslow's shoulder she sent a beam of pure white light across the surrounding, cutting all of the trees and bushes in half, taking away the foliage that the bandits had been hiding in

"Step forth, bringer of light, saviour of innocent and health of plenty obey my command; wrath of angels!" she bellowed in a powerful voice. Multiple balls of silver light appeared round her, ranging in size from a grape to a basketball.

The light balls zoomed off, already seeming to have picked a target out of the slightly visible bandits. Smoke filled the air along with agonizing screams as the light burnt through the bandits, but not enough to kill them, they needed to know where the girls were after all. The thunder legion looked at Lucy in shock of her brutality and how she had dealt with the bandits. Their shock grew into horror as she charged into the middle of the newly made clearing and started swinging her blade around at any bandits that even tried to come close to her.

 **Lucy pov**

I couldn't see anything, rage blinded me. I could feel the pure anger of my spirits, angels and even demons as soon as they heard that little girls had been going missing. My angels were practically blood thirsty when they heard about them being raped and murdered. I can barely keep them on the other side of their gates but I can feel it slowly slipping away as their anger boosts their power.

I can hear Cerberus warning about another group incoming, about 30 of them. I shoot my Team a look that says don't interfere before removing my dark armour and putting my blade back, and putting on a lost innocent face along with a cute little dress. I sit down in the middle of th clearing, surrounded by the wounded and most likely dead.

As I hear the bandits come through the closer trees I take a deep breath and start the fake tears.

"Guys? Where are you? I'm lost!" I cry out, hearing the bandits stop abruptly. _Sick bastards._ A couple of them come out and smile widely when they see me, ew. I can heard another couple rustling a bag slightly, still hidden in the trees.

"Are you lost little one?" one of the bandits ask me, pretending to be kind and caring, not fooling me.

"yeah, do you know where my friends are?" I ask standing up, waiting for them to pull the bag out.

"yeah, I saw them earlier little one, if you follow me then we can go get them." He says, holding his hand out towards me. I hesitantly take it, then summon my hells fire, burning his hand, slowly melting away the flesh. His racking pain causing him to scream out bloody murder.

I feel my demons trying to come out, prying their gates open with bloodied fingers and claws, the longer they are in hell at one period of time the more demonic they become. They could start out as a cute little lamb, maybe the demon of betrayal and if you don't summon them for a year then they become like a mutated mammoth like creature. I've seen it happen, it is not pretty.

Before I can do anything, one of the men put their hand on my shoulder and I'm suddenly not in the forest, I'm in my fathers office, how did I get here?

 _"Lucifer what have I told you about using your, curse?" my father snarled at me as he circled me, not looking in my direction_

 _"I'm sorry father, I just wanted to ask about mother's health" the words poured out of my mouth, I already know what's going to happen and I try to brace myself for the impact, but it just seems to make it hurt even more. He backhands me across my face, making my cheek sting and cause me to bite my tongue to stop from crying out. Making a noise will make you weak and weakness makes father angry, you don't want to make father angry._

 _"And you decided to summon one of your little demons to tell you?" he growled in disbelief, this was a trick question. Just apologize, I try to tell myself but it doesn't work, before I can shut up words that I never said came flowing out of my mouth._

 _"Well you wouldn't tell me you fucking twat, you don't give a shit about mother r me. You only married her so that you could get her family's wealth and only had me to have an heir for your company. Me just being a girl was a stroke of luck, you would be able to marry me off but ill never let that happen father, never!"_

 _"You selfish bitch! how dare you speak to me in that manner!" father screams at me before backhanding me again. it hurts, why is this happening to me?_

 _"I have given you everything you could ever have needed, you have never wanted anything, you have always had it and it has always been this way, yet you act like a spoilt brat!" father screams again with a venomous look in his eye as he grabs me by the neck and starts squeezing, draining my life force quickly, every time I gasp in a breathe squeezes tighter, my eyes are burning_ and just as I'm about to pass out I'm back in the forest.

Cerberus is standing over the guysnarling and covered in blood, that's what happened, when the guy touched me he must've used magic to create a nightmare. I fucking hate illusion magic, especially nightmare magic. I turn back to my Team and see them staring in shock at Cerberus. I turn into my Cerberus form and help him tear the shit out of the bandit/ mages. Fucking assholes, they deserve it.

After another couple of minutes, all of the bandits are gone and me and Cerberus are covered in blood and I was laughing even though I was out of breath. Suddenly, I remember that I'm here with a Team of people that don't know I'm slightly careless about my magic and letting my demons roam free, especially when it comes to missions with bad guys because they finally get what they deserve. Turning around I lock eyes with Laxus who looks at me in shock, he grins slowly before his nose crinkles in disgust, he opens his mouth to say something but Bickslow beats him to it.

"You might want to take a shower sunshine, you look and smell like a slaughter factory! "slaughter factory slaughter factory!" His babies cheer

"shut up guys" I laugh, awkwardly shaking off the feeling of embarrassment that they had seen me like this, they had seen what I let my demons do.

"yeah let's go" Freed agrees as he walks forward and places his jacket over my shoulders, I look at Evergreen who is barely containing a squeal, with her fist in her mouth.

"thanks" I whisper as I pull it closer to myself.

As we all walk back to the mayor's house, the Team bombard me with questions, slightly teasing me about my insanity and stuff, I don't mind though, at least they aren't treating me like I'm some wild beast that needs to be contained. We finally get to the house and ring the doorbell, waiting or th maid to invite us in. soon the door is opened and we are ushered into the same room as last time, with the butler still polishing the mayor's shoes with a miserable look on his face. The mayor looks up in shock before his eyes land on me and widen in fear, most likely to do with my earlier display and maybe the fact that I'm covered in blood while still smiling. He hands us the money before sending us out of his house as quickly as he can, what an asshole.

 **Time skip 1 month**

Lucy was fitting in quite nicely with Fairy Tail. Everybody loved her and called her 'the guilds sweetheart'. She loved and was loved by everyone, except Team Erza but that was to be expected, how humiliating for them that they were beaten by a twelve-year-old girl who hadn't even joined the guild yet and she wasn't assisted at all. They hated her with a passion but tried not to make it obvious so they just kept it cool and ignored her, but trying to making her life a misery was something they enjoyed, _a lot,_ sometimes it didn't work. like once they added vinegar to her drink, they didn't expect it to give her an energy boost, causing her to run around the guild screaming her head off, starting a conga, which everybody joined in. which then in-avertedly started a guild party.

Lucy had managed to force Team Erza to back off of the weaker mages when she was around, but whenever she and her Team were out on missions or to visit random towns, Team Erza made everything worse than it used to be. It was kind of pitiful that a younger mage had managed to get 'fairytail's strongest Team' to play _nice_. Whenever they knew it was 'safe' they would abuse the other guild members, making fun of them and making them insecure about them selves, how fun.

As I said, everybody loved Lucy, except Team Erza, yet nobody could compare to the passionate desire that Lisanna had to demolish Lucy. The whole guild was ' _Lucy this'_ and _'Lucy that,' 'oh have you seen Lucy today?' 'Doesn't she look adorable?'_

She decided to lay low for a while to make it seem less abrupt, every so often she would walk over to Lucy and try and start a conversation, pretending to act shy. All of Lucy's Team were Happy with the development yet they were suspicious. Who wouldn't be? Lisanna had hated Lucy for weeks and then all of a sudden, she was like a philly trying to walk on stumbling hind legs.

Lisanna had started to slowly go insane with jealousy over the innocent blonde haired girl. After all, she had taken Natsu's attention away from her, _how dare she?_ After a while, Lucy decided that Lisanna was safe and treated her like a friend. All this time Lisanna waited for a chanceto go on a mission with Lucy, so she could take revenge for her and her Team. She couldn't seem to get a mission with just Lucy, Freed wanted to tag along, and _of course_ Lucy was ecstatic about that. Lucy, Freed and Lisanna searched the mission board and once they found an easy mission to defeat a monster with a reward of 90,000 jewels. Nice and easy. Lisanna wandered off to tell her Team of the progress and watched Lucy and Freed talking to their Team she saw them find a week long missions and Lucy pleading Laxus to go on it, he had been hard to convince but in the end caved when he came face to face with Lucy's 'puppy eyes'. The entire guild found that amusing, a great and powerful s-class dragon slayer caving to a 13-year-old girls cute look. _Pathetic!_

 **Time skip the mission**

They had to battle a really strong demon, Freed was casting pain runes and was about to cast the death rune when Lisanna who had been covering him, angered the demon by using her animal soul; tigress' claws and scratched it, leaving deep gashes in its ankle, causing him to sweep out his large claw and nearly batter Lisanna when Lucy pushed her out of the way and got hit herself. Freed screamed her name out as he saw her limp body fly through the air, before facing towards the demon with a cold and malicious glint in his eye and casted the death rune multiple times before dropping his rapier and sprinting towards where he saw Lucy land. He was so focused on Lucy that he didn't see Lisanna smiling crazily and jumping up and down in glee. Because of her siblings magic, she was knowledgeable about demon's and beast's weak points and where thy hated being hit etc

 **Freed pov**

As I approached where Lucy was I saw a large pool of blood and her blonde hair spread out, caked in it. I dropped to my knees beside her and grabbed her hands.

"Lucy? Lucy please! Answer me dammit!" I yelled while shaking her gently, tears streaming down the side of my face. She turned towards me with glazed over eyes and said softly

"Don't worry Freedy, I'm fine. Is Lisanna alright? I hope she didn't get hurt." I whimpered, she is seriously hurt and all she cares about is Lisanna?!

"yes, Lisanna is fine, you saved her Lucy. You're a hero" I said before chuckling humourlessly

"Freed I'm scared" she whispered to me making me snap out of my thoughts and more tears to flow down my cheeks.

"no, don't be scared Lucy, you're gonna be fine, I promise you" I stated, I hate making promises that I can't keep.

A pair of soft hands grab mine suddenly, giving my icy hands a squeeze before falling limp.

"No. No. No. this can't be happening! NO! NO! LUCY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE LUCY PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I cried out. She started glowing and lifting upwards, I grab on to her to try and pull her back to me. Her golden hair surrounding us and her eyes drifted close, her body passed through my arms and lifted towards the sky.

 **Nobody pov**

"NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! LUCY! PLEASE! COME BACK TO ME!"

A woeful cry ran through the canyon that they were in. A cry of somebody that had lost the love of their life. Their best friend. A cry of pure sorrow that made Lisanna realise what she had done. She had killed a guild member. She had lost a friend. A sister. She felt absolutely terrible. She fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

 **Time skip after mission**

Me and Lisanna walked back to the guild from the train station in silence. I was inspecting my rapier and sharpening it slightly while Lisanna was sniffling slightly before wiping at her nose with the back of her hand before sniffling again and the cycle starts again. I sighed and handed her a handkerchief from my pocket before going back to inspecting my rapier. Lucy had replaced my old one with the money from our first mission together. The rapier was beautiful. It had a long thin blade with a gold leather handle with the fairy tail logo stitched into it. She was so proud when she handed it to me, you could see it in her eyes. She could see that my old one was getting nasty and how I liked this one.

How are we going to explain to master and Laxus? What about Evergreen or Bickslow? They were like her siblings. Laxus and master being her real family, both magic _and_ blood. This is gonna be hell…

As we neared the guild I could just about hear the partying of the rambunctious guild. That is all about to change and it is all my fault. If only I could've healed her, she would still be alive. If I had gotten her to the guild she would be here with us. If I was stronger she would've survived. A small hand on my forearm snapped me out of my thoughts, I stiffened instantly when I realised it was Lucy but relaxed when I realised it was only Lisanna. The girl Lucy risked her life for. The girl that caused my Lucy to die. It was _her_ fault. Not mine. I shook my arm out of her grasp and glared at her, she looked back at me shocked before guilt settled in her eyes. She averted her gaze from mine to the guild that was suddenly in front of us. Had I been thinking of Lucy for that long?

Instead of kicking the doors open in the traditional way, we pushed them open slowly, the creaking of them echoing throughout the guild. Laxus looked over to us and searched over us before settling back on me. Slight anger and confusion filled his eyes before he walked over to us ominously, I've never seen him like this. It's terrifying.

"Where is Lucy?" He asked slowly, causing my eyes to start tearing up again. One of them crawled its way down my cheek and landed on the floor, the sound filling up the now silent guild. Laxus eyes flit down to the tear on the floor then look back up to Lisanna and my own guilt ridden faces. Horror fills his expression before he stumbles back

"No. No. No. No. No this can't be happening! Your lying! This isn't funny Freed! She isn't dead! Right?" he yells before his voice breaks and whispers brokenly at the end. I shake my head slowly before looking back up to my guild members to see most of them on their knees with their heads buried in the hands. The worst reaction was Master. He had just found out about his daughter and granddaughter, his daughter had died before he could meet her and his granddaughter was now also dead. He just stared ahead, no sadness evident on his face, just regret. It was sickening, I felt so guilty. It was all my fault. No, it wasn't. it was the demons. Not Lisanna's. It was the demons fault.


	6. Edolas

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Aaagh! a new chapter finally! sorry for not uploading recently I've had a lot of things going on and I just haven't had any time, I will be going through 'start again' next so, look forward to that!**

 **Hey guys, for Edolas i decided to change some things with the Dreyar/Heartfilia family line since some things will obviously be different in this world. Ivan is still Laxus' father nut Laxus and Lucy aren't cousins, Lucy was adopted by Ivan so now her and Laxus and just adopter brother and sister. However, Luci refuses to actually call Ivan 'dad' so she just calls him uncle. Sorry, I know that it is kind of weird and annoying for me to change it, but since Edolas are different worlds i thought would slightly change the family tree and relationships between certain characters. Leave in the reviews if you want me to change anything else, since in canon, it only shows Edolas two years after Lisanna actually went there so I think that we will see what it was like before some of those characters were even born or at fairy tail (Wendy and Bisca)**

 **Also, when I say 'Luci' its when the characters are talking about Edolas Lucy, but when I actually say 'Lucy' I'm talking about earth land lucy**

 **Apocalypse out x**

* * *

 **Recap-**

 **"No. No. No. No. No this can't be happening! Your lying! This isn't funny Freed! She isn't dead! Right?" he yells before his voice breaks and whispers brokenly at the end. I shake my head slowly before looking back up to my guild members to see most of them on their knees with their heads buried in the hands. The worst reaction was Master. He had just found out about his daughter and granddaughter, his daughter had died before he could meet her and his granddaughter was now also dead. He just stared ahead, no sadness evident on his face, just regret. It was sickening, I felt so guilty. It was all my fault. No, it wasn't. it was the demons. Not Lisanna's. It was the demons fault.**

* * *

 **Time skip one week later**

* * *

It was the funeral today; I can't believe this was happening. Mary has been inconsolable as well as Ashley. They've broken down crying for seemingly no reason all throughout the week. Hunter, Fern and Pippa have been spending more time at the guild than normal. They've been sitting in the corner of the guild trying to calm down Pippa, who had been one of Lucy's best friends alongside Levy, Ashley, Serenity, Brooke and us. The thunder god tribe. We were all out at Cardia cathedral's graveyard wearing black and holding up our umbrellas to keep us dry from the appropriate weather, rain.I feel bad for not being able to join them in their mourning, yes, I cry but it's not out of sadness as such, I can't really feel anything. I'm just numb and I hate it. I want to miss Lucy, I deserve to be sad over this. I may know that it isn't my fault, or Lisanna's but that doesn't mean that if I was stronger I still wouldn't have been able to save her. I would've been able to at least get her to the guild if I was stronger, she would've had more time to at least have gotten her to a hospital, they may not have the right equipment for magical wounds but they could've kept her alive till we got Porlyusica to her  
I was standing with Evergreen wailing into one of my shoulders, and Bickslow sobbing into the other one while muttering something about 'the cruel world taking his sunshine away'. I was crying silently while clenching my fists in a futile attempt to stop the tears from flowing down my face, some landing on the side of my mouth and leaving me with a salty taste. I looked towards the empty coffin being lowered into the grave. It was ironic really, we don't even have a body to look at, to mourn over, it's just a hard, empty box, like our hearts.

Laxus couldn't bring himself to turn up to the funeral, he knew that he would break down and he didn't want people to pity him. We haven't seen him since I told him of his cousins death, he stormed out, slamming the doors open so hard with his lightning lit fists that they completely incinerated, leaving us with a smoky smell of burnt wood and aching hearts for our leader and friend. There was also another group of people missing from the funeral, Team Erza. but that was due to them being on a mission, all of them were off hunting monsters, while we were mourning the loss of a girl who was taken too soon.  
I'd had to explain what happened multiple times for every one. But no matter how many times I share my reality with others, I still experience the nightmares alone. I can still see her eyes glaze over before she was taken away from me.  
I think the hardest part about all of this is that there's no body to bury. I could no longer look at her golden hair. I could no longer see her infectious smile. I could no longer tease her about her clumsiness. I could no longer talk to Lucy. Because there was no Lucy.  
People said that we should just fill the coffin with things that reminded us of her. We all put pictures of her, keys we had found on any missions, letters, stuffed toys, sparkly things because she loved them and roses and cherry blossoms since they are- were her favourite flowers.

It's not fair! How can the world be so cruel as to give me someone like her and then take her away after just eight damn months? It's not right. There has to be an answer, an explanation, something!

* * *

 **Lucy pov**

 _Where am I?_ I think to myself as I stumble through some weird looking woods. This isn't Magnolia. I want to go home. I start running as I hear loud footsteps behind me, I turn back and see a gigantic beast looking thing following me. I try to summon a spirit to help me defeat it, but they don't come out. Great. I run faster until I see a large building with a logo I would recognise anywhere. _Fairy tail!_

I ran until I was there and I slammed the doors open, something isn't right. Cana was dressed like a lady, Levy was wearing skimpy clothing that did not flatter her flat chest, _that doesn't suit her_ , Freed was basically only wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a dagger, _I could get used to that,,, what!?_ , and Laxus had glasses! _Omg that is so adorable… and creepy._ What the hell is going on here? They all looked up as they heard the guild doors open and stared at me with wide eyes. Freed and Laxus rushed up to me and drew me in for a long group hug. My family… but they aren't _mine._

"Luci! How are you alive? Nobody could've survived that fall!" They all exclaimed at me

"Uhm… I don't know guys, guess I was just lucky" I said, not wanting to seem suspicious, I need to speak to master to find out what's going on.

The whole guild looked worried about me, except one of my closest friends, Levy. Maybe this is an alternate universe, like the ones Freed reads about, everything is the same yet some things are different.

"Hey guys, can I talk to master? I need to ask him something" I said, hoping I hadn't done anything wrong. What if their master is still Mavis or something equally as weird?

"Yeah sure Luci, he's just upstairs in his office" Mira told me as she… wiped a glass? Why isn't Mary here? With multiple thoughts rushing through my head I climb the stairs towards Master's office, let's just hope it's in the same spot.

 **Third person Pov**

She wandered down the familiar hallway, looking for slight differences, one of them being that Laxus' door didn't have glitter on it from her and Bickslow having a glitter fight in the guild, she had run upstairs to escape his babies which were carrying small glitter bombs.

 **Flashback**

 _"No! you won't catch me alive!" Lucy screeched as she charged up the stairs hoping to escape the giggling flying totems, each carrying small packages of death… well, glitter, but do you know how hard it is to remove that stuff?_

 _"Lucy! Lucy! Glitter explosion! Glitter explosion!" the babies cheered as they dropped the glitter bombs on her, two of them landing on her, making her squeal and dodge the other three, causing one to hit the floor and the other two to smack against the freshly painted door of Laxus' office._

 **Flashback end**

 **Nobody pov**

Lucy wandered along the hall, as she passed Mira and Erza's offices she smiled, her Mira had converted her office into a dark cavern with purple walls and black carpet, each wall having a different amount of gothic band photos or something similar. There was also small framed photo of her siblings.

 **Lucy pov**

I stopped outside the door with master written on the front in black writing, that was definitely different since we have it carved into the door by a knife. I knocked on the door and an unfamiliar voice called me in. I nervously opened the door and there in the office, behind a seat was a dark-haired man that looked like a mix between Laxus and gramps. He had dark hair, quite large eyebrows, _I think that it's a Dreyar thing._

The 'master' looked at me quite shocked before smiling and waving me in.

"Come in Lucy, what can I do for you?" He asked as he went through his paperwork, something gramps never did.

"Uhm, hey master I was wondering if I could ask something as well as telling you something" I spoke softly, not wanting this new person to get mad, I don't know if they are hot headed like Laxus or laid back like Freed. It's slightly odd though; out of all the people around me, Laxus and Freed seem to be all I can think about.

"Oh pish-posh Lucy, you know you can call me uncle, no need to be so formal, anyway, what did you need, I believe I can have a break from paperwork" the guy- 'uncle' said with a smile.

"Uhm, that what I wanted to ask, where am I?" I asked, feeling slightly weirded out, I'm in a different fairy tail guild with fake fairy tail members.

"You're in fairy tail silly, where else would you be?" 'uncle' told me with a slightly confused smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guessed that but where is that?" I could see 'uncle' getting more confused then, it seemed like something clicked in his mind.

"You're not our Luci, are you? Something has happened to her, hasn't it? Is that why you're here instead?" 'uncle' spoke, softly, sounding like he was about to cry at any moment.

"Uhm, uhhh, no I'm not your Lucy, but she might not be dead, just please don't cry, I'm not good with crying, especially when it is older men" I stumbled over my words. Trying to comfort him while not offending him, at the same time as trying to make him laugh.

His head snapped up, with slight mock hurt in his eyes as he sulked while muttering "I'm not _that_ old"

 _Wow he got over that fast, unless he is just trying to distract himself. I feel terrible for having to be the one to tell him this, but it would be worse if I played along with it, then him finding out and being mad at me for betraying his trust._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you with the old comment, although you are at least 30 years older than me, now, back to my question, where am I?" I asked, being straight to the point, I need to know where I am for mavis' sake.

"You are in Edolas Lucy, that is your name, right? I know that you're not our Lucy but you still go by that name, don't you?" 'uncle' asked me, looking slightly interested although still upset.

"Yeah, I can go by Lucy although my name is technically Lucifer" I told him, smiling slightly.

"What? As in the demon? How rude" 'uncle' exclaimed, giving me an extremely strong sense of Déjà vu. _Freed said that to me, the first time we met, when I walked into Ever_. I thought to myself with a small smile. The smile disappeared quickly when I thought about how I may never be able to see my Freed again.

"So, what are we going to do about you not being our Lucy, are you going to tell them?" the dark-haired man asked, it doesn't feel right calling him uncle anymore, he is their Lucy's' uncle, not mine so I shouldn't be calling him it.

"No! they already lost your Lucy, they think I am her, I don't want to upset them further, it will break their hearts"

I felt selfish, it was almost as if I was saying if I couldn't have a happy ending with my family then neither can they, but that isn't what I'm saying, I just don't want them to be happy.

"Okay, would you like a quick run-down of this fairy tail so you don't seem like an idiot if you do something that our Lucy doesn't?"

"Yes please, could you just write it down? Because I've been up here for a while and they might be wondering why I am up here for so long"

"Oh no dear, they won't be surprised because you are always in trouble in this guild, now please cover your ears for a moment." He asked, of course me being stupid I dint do it until it was too late "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU INSOLENT LITTLE GIRL!" I squealed slightly as I had a loud ringing in my ears.

The middle-aged man picked up a pen and scrawled down some stuff on a piece of paper before he handed it to me and shooed me out. I looked down and read the top line of it, which said 'Lucy goes to the library a lot' I nodded, _at least there is something that we both do, let's just hope that their library is in the same place as mine was._ I wandered back down the corridor, running my fingers along the wall, stopping when my middle finger bumps into something on the wall, I turn to look at it but see nothing there.

I placed my other hand against the all and ran my hand up slightly. Both of my fingers running along a hard surface, like wood. I pushed against it and fell backwards through the wall, with a small squeak I landed on my ass in a dark room, lit up from one of the corners with a big glowy thing.

"Hello? Is anybody here? this is kinda creepy"

I slowly walked towards the big glowy thing and looked at it closely, noticing that it was a giant crystal, with a small smiley face with the sentence 'Luci was here' written in neat handwriting and circles instead of dots on the I's, cute handwriting basically. Underneath that was a small carving in straight lines was the words 'Freed too'. Lucy deduced that it was carved in with a knife. Lucy giggled at the thought of her Freed trying to carve that with his sword, "I suppose, having a dagger is definitely more useful than a sword" Lucy mumbled as she traced the words with her finger tips, ever so lightly, in the worry that if she pressed too hard then they would disappear.

"I couldn't agree more" a familiar voice agreed, a male was leaning against the large glowing block, Lucy quickly and subtly glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand and read 'you and Freed are going out in this world' _Ah, well, fuck._

"H-hey Freed" I said quietly, my hand still on the large glowy thing, that's when it clicked, it was a lacrima. Before Freed could see what's in my hand I put the small piece of informative paper in my pocket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to seem normal, but, I don't know what actually happened with their Luci, what if they arranged to meet here?

"We always meet here, you should know that" Freed said with a smirk and a small glint in his eyes, _wait, why do we meet here?_ "we've gotta start training again, we started it as a joke a couple years ago, do you remember? We promised that we would grow strong like Hunter, but then we stopped when Brooke died" Freed said with the glint still there, must be a tear then…

"Freed, on my latest mission, I hit my head really hard, I can't remember a lot of things, but I really don't want to make the guild worry so can we please keep it between us, maybe we should just get on with the training, maybe something familiar will start to bring them back" I told him, I felt terrible for lying to him but if I needed to do it to keep him Happy then I would. "we should start now then, and of course Luci, I would do anything for you" he said as he brought me into his arms in a tender embrace, which I gladly returned, he smelt the same as my Freed, _maybe I can get used to this._

After a while we separated and he kissed me lightly on the forehead, similar to what my Freed would do, out of habit I smiled and then booped him on the end of his nose with my finger while laughing . He looked shocked but blushed and turned away "we should get to it then, meet me back here in half an hour, wear gym gear and bring a drink" I walked away, back the way I had come and walked through the hole in the wall and came out in the hallway again.

I went downstairs and saw Laxus chatting with Mira. I looked down at the paper master had given me and read a couple other points 'you are rude and don't talk unless you have to. Don't be nice to too many people, only ones that feel important. Laxus and your mother died a couple of years ago and left me, her brother to look after you both since her husband is an asshole. You and Laxus are really close siblings, and he is four years older than you. You two live together. He likes Mira. He spoils you rotten and will do anything for you' _sweet_. I walked over to my…brother and tapped him lightly on the shoulder and said "home, change" and walked to sit down while he finished his conversation. I found out that we live close to the guild in a cute little two-bedroom bungalow on their own little floaty island that was connected by a huge chain. I'm weirdly calm about living on a floating piece of rock that is defying logic and gravity and everything natural but, I'm a mage so… when I got home I went straight to my room and grabbed some gym clothes and took a quick shower before changing into a sports bra underneath a loose vest and some spandex shorts. _Hopefully this won't restrict any movement and at least if I get soaked or something then it won't be really heavy or anything._

I waved goodbye to Laxus and grabbed an apple and put it in my shoulder bag, which also carried a bottle of water and the piece of paper that Ivan gave me so I can make sure I don't act out of character as I walked out. Of course, he didn't notice because he was scribbling furiously at something at the kitchen table. As I walked back towards the guild I thought about Freed and our training. I wondered what we would be focusing on since there obviously wasn't magic in this world. I knew this because when I was being chased by a monster through the forest earlier, before I came across the guild, I had tried summoning some of my spirits but none of them came through. At first I had thought this was due to me having spent all of my magic during the missions but when I summoned, well, tried to summon Plue even he couldn't come through and he used barely any magic.

I remember when crux told me that there are some worlds that don't have magic or any knowledge of magic, so us witches and wizards wouldn't be able to take in the ethernano from the air, simply because it wasn't actually there. However, he did tell me of this plant that allowed witches or wizards to take life energy and convert it to magic. We would be able to absorb it from plants and trees and use it for magic, the same as we would with ethernano.

Once we have ingested the plant it would stay in our system forever, permanently altering our magic containers. It's said to be painful for the first couple of hours but then we will be fine. I remember crux telling me this because Capricorn said it would be a good idea to be prepared for any situation and told crux to tell me about non-magical worlds and how to deal with them. Since mama had died of MDD he said that it could be a genetic problem and I could be susceptible to it, so I had to know how to always have access to magic and always have at least some in my system.

Just to be safe. I knew what the plant looked like and what conditions it grew in and how to ask for it in six languages. All I have to do is actually find it and then eat it. It grew in the canopy layer of Cornus nuttallii forests. And I do believe that while running for my life the trees I was passing were actually pacific dogwood trees (which is the non-technical name for the trees) I don't know when I will have the chance to go back to the forest though, unless I ask Freed if we can train there.

Speaking of which I really need to hurry up and get there, he is probably wondering where I am. I grabbed the piece of paper and looked to see if there was anything to do with Freed or the training we would be doing, after thoroughly looking through Ivan's really bad handwriting and trying to figure out what certain squiggles meant, or what they were supposed to mean and found that it told me nothing that I didn't already know, unless he hadn't had time to write it down. I just hope that he hasn't forgotten anything important.

Once I got to the training grounds I was thrown to the ground by Freed who laughed at me before shouting "You're too slow Luci, we're gonna have to change that!"

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Ijust wanted to thank all of you guys for your support of this story it is the only one that I have had since the very beginning and I am quite proud of it. ask me questions in the reviews and I will reply to them, love knowing what you guys think!**

 **Lucyheartfiliathebadass- Thanks!**

 **Meraleerose- you don't have to wait any longer!**

 **Magnificent dragoness- thank you! And I will upload as often as possible!**

 **DemonEmpress33- thank you!**

 **Sad-Otaku-Ferret- yeah, I can't really find any Frelu stories anywhere *crying***

 **Jingerr- thanks darlin'**

 **Katiekat2004- thank you!**

 **Heart and feel (guest)- thanks love! And yeah Go Ever!**

 **Nymph04- thank you!**


End file.
